


Weakness

by Sterekguy7882



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Death, F/F, F/M, Gen, Jeep - Freeform, Love, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Character(s), Major Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterekguy7882/pseuds/Sterekguy7882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weakness is the root of every downfall. When Derek & the Pack face the Alphas who will live and who will die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fan fiction ever and it was supposed to be apart of the Wolf Haven auction but didn't finish in time. Let me know what you think.

**Prologue**

_The first thing to register when Stiles crept back into consciousness was the large body lying on top of him. The second was the blood running into his eyes from where the knife had caught him as he ducked away from the hunter’s throw._

_All around him he could hear gunshots and howls of pain. Where was his pack? Who was lying on top of him? Is Scott okay, he was just here? Lydia shouldn’t be here not after what she saw, if he got hurt as bad as he is now then she must be dead somewhere. What about Isaac that damn kid was always going into a fight without thinking and Peter, he’d seen that happen the poor fool was running fast to catch up with one of the alphas that had just taken a swipe at Boyd from behind just as a wolf banes bullet hit him right in the heart, his blood splatting the trees nearby. Stiles knew there was no saving him, Peter just slumped to the ground before giving Stiles one of those creepy smiles he did so well. The memory caused his heart to flutter with pain. No matter how creepy Peter was, he was still apart of his pack.  And Derek, that stubborn beautiful sourwolf, where is he when they needed him?_

_As He lay on the floor of the forest where this was all happening he tried to remember how he got to where he was now with a hefty body laying on top of him in the middle of a fucking battle zone. Then there was a loud explosion that sent him and the body flying further into the ditch they were lying on the bank of.  He held onto the body for dear life hoping to shield himself from more damage. As he hit the ground at the bottom of the ditch with a loud pop and sudden pain in his shoulder he opened his eyes and saw who the body was. Suddenly the entire battle came back to him and as well the weeks before. This is not how it was supposed to happen… He promised they’d all be safe. He lied._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek & The pack talk.

**Chapter 1**

 

“Stiles, shut up!” four of the pack members screamed with growl from where they had plopped themselves down near the burnt Hale house.

“I was just saying. It looks like a swastika.” Stiles shoot back with a huff.

Sometimes they all could be such sourwolves when they wanted to be. He needed to remind them to spend less time with their alpha, he was a terrible influence.

“Stiles you are correct, the symbol does have striking resemblance to the German Nazi symbol. This is because the symbol which is dated back to when human first became civilized has struck fear into the hearts of both humans and werewolves alike.” Peter exclaimed “Nazi just stole the idea, Hitler was a little man with a big ego not unlike Napoleon. All dictators steal from other dictators even if they don’t know what the original meaning is. Power loves power.” Peter continued letting his eyes glow gold for a split second.

“Enough with the history lesson!” Sourest of the bunch exclaimed with a roar. Feel absolutely done with the direction the pack meeting was going. “These alphas aren’t like me they find new packs and test them. Weeding out the weak and unworthy of being wolves. I know we have been through a lot lately with Jackson, Gerrad & Matt but believe when you see what they have planned for us. You’ll be begging for the time when Jackson was a disgusting lizard.”

Jackson huffed and tried to keep his emotions under control. That was a bad time okay, not his fault his body wouldn’t take the bite and turned him into a “not too gross” looking lizard creature. Sensing the shift in Jackson’s mood Lydia placed a hand on his shoulder letting him know she was there for him. “It’s okay Jacks. You were still everybody’s type then.” She whispered into his ear bringing a slight smile to the boy’s face.

“Everyone of you is at risk. You’re scents are mixed with ours and you all might not survive including you Peter.” He said shifting his gaze toward Peter as he rolled his eyes.

“We have to work together and work as a pack. That is why you ALL are here. Everyone of you is marked. “ He said looking around the area. They were all so different. Young and old. Black and white. Straight and gay. Stiles, come on come out already. This pack was a lot different than any he’d ever seen. But they were his and he would try to keep every one of them alive.

“We get that I just don’t see why we have to be.” John Stilinski said holding Melissa McCall closer to him. Ever since he’d found out about this whole werewolf mess, he’d wished his son had been into hardcore drugs like he originally thought. Everyday since Derek had come to the house and revealed himself as a werewolf in front of a fake shocked Stiles, understanding Melissa and even more fake shocked Scott. There had been a new thing to deal all the time. A man could only take so much. Really? German Nazi Werewolves, what next Vampires who were republicans and voted for Romney.

“Because Sir your scent is mixed with Stiles and Stiles is apart of my pack. His scent is mixed with mine err… our scent. You are apart of this by association. As for Melissa she has known about this since the attack at the police station. This is how it is, there is no point in fighting over who is at risk because you are all at risk.” Derek said with about as much kindness in his voice as a Death Row Warden letting an inmate know it’s their time to die. He looked from face to face feeling each one their emotions.  Jackson’s repentance, Lydia’s comfort, John’s fear, Melissa’s understanding, Scott’s eagerness, Isaac’s empathy, Allison’s confusion, Boyd & Erica’s terror, Stiles’ arousal (He didn’t want to know) & Peter’s boredom. These 11 people were his pack now, some humans, some wolves. They were his responsibility,  it was time he acted like it.

“Where do go from here? Full on Braveheart war ? Or are they going to pull a Volutri going after the Cullens move?” Stiles said with a little bit too much excitement.

Not knowing either of these references Derek explained the best way he could. “We will do nothing. They will test each one of us. Show them your fear and they will see that as weakness. Show them your anger they will see that as a threat. So we will show them indifference.”

“Indifference?” Peter said with a bitter tone and a slight growl. “We will show them indifference? They will think we are mentally incompetent and kill us out of pity. We should show strength and that we aren’t afraid of them and that if they come here to fight we will fight. Well that is what I’d do if I was still the alpha.”

“Still?” John said to Melissa. See everyday something new.

“Well you aren’t and good riddance then we all be wearing creepy creeper uniforms and trying to eat the hunters in town.” Isaac said with the sassiest face he could muster. He was really getting good at this. Stiles would be proud. Not that he was his mom or anything.

Alison shuddered next to him thinking she would be the first to go for trouble she has caused with Gerrad a few months ago. She was unsure if she should even be here. Yes, she had forgiven Derek for her mother and she had been forgiven by the pack but she was a hunter now. This was a wolf problem, she wasn’t even with Scott anymore but when she got that call from Stiles letting her know that she was needed, she still came. At least she had Scott hear to needlessly compliment her.

This remark by Isaac pushed everyone into a “let’s talk over each other fight over who is right and who is wrong” type of conversation.

“… oh really because showing our bellies is a great idea.”

“Let’s kill these fuckers, I’m not afraid of them.”

“You weren’t there when they hurt us, you haven’t seen the way they do things.”

“Stiles, told you I could be sassy.”

“ Allison you look beautiful today have a told you that.“

“Yes, Scott three times.”

“I should probably get back to the station, Melissa do you wanna a ride back? I have to ask you something.”

“They can take our land but they can never tak----“

“ENOUGH!”  Derek said with eyes the color of crimson and a roar that shook the bird around them as everyone around the small clearing in front of the Hale house hushed to silence.

“I am the alpha now, I say what we do. If we are going to be apart of this together then we shall stand together. We will fight but we will be quiet about it until we have to make our move. If an alpha confronts you brush it off. They can’t hurt you until the time is right.”

“When is that time?” Stiles spoke up in a totally manly squeak.

“They will come for us when the next blood moon rises.”

“According to my calculations that should happen in 3 months” Lydia said with a smugness only she could convey without looking up from her iPhone.

“How does she do that?” Isaac leaned into Scott.

“I think Alison curls her hair in the morning so she can make swirls later with it.” Scott obviously not hearing Lydia’s remark.

“He’s going to die first, he is going to be too concerned with your hair to notice the alphas coming for him.” Isaac says with a roll of his eyes at Alison.

“Alright! So now you all know the plan and know what you should do. Over the next 3 months I’ll train and teach you to protect yourselves. What I said earlier was wrong, you WILL all survive and we will all get through this. I promise you all will be safe.” Derek said with a small smile as he looked from pack member to pack member stopping at the boy in the red hoodie and thought to himself how the next 3 months was going to be the hardest months they have ever faced.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pack Trains

**Chapter 2**

 

“Run Faster!” Stiles screamed across the bare field in the woods where they were training.

Isaac slid on the ground trying to dodge Peter’s attacks but Peter was pretty fast for old guy and he was able to get Isaac right in the chin knocking him right on his ass. “Get up, there is no stopping if I was one of those alphas you’d be dead by now.” Peter yelled at Isaac.

Just as Peter said that he was down on his knees with Isaac’s claws at his neck. Not to be outdone by an elementary school student Peter flipped Isaac onto his back and put a knee at his throat. Slowly the boy began to choke and gasp for air.

“STOP IT! “ yelled Stiles who ran at Peter, only to be tackled by Derek. On the floor Derek looked at Stiles and wondered why he cared so much.“Stiles, this is not a game. Isaac can take care of himself. You can’t interfere, he has to learn for himself. ” Derek said as they both watched Isaac dig is his claws right into the side of Peter’s face. Temporarily blinding him enough for Isaac to race over to pick up Stiles from under Derek. “No worries man. Grandpa Peter can’t take me down.” Isaac said with an extra bounce in his step. “We’ll see about that at the next training session ‘Pack Baby’ ”Peter said still rubbing his not yet healed face.  “It’s better than being ‘Old Man River’. “ Isaac said through gritted teeth and ran forward tackling Peter.

 

 

****

“Erica, everything is going to be okay.” Stiles said as he placed a hand on her cheek and brushed her hair back.  “Stiles, they tortured us and made us watch each other being hurt. My mate, my love. Bloody on the ground trying to keep a strong face so I wasn’t scared. “ She said as she held Boyd’s hand for comfort. Boyd tighten his grip at the memory of the two of them surrounded by the Alpha Pack being beaten till they could barely heal fast enough to take the blows. “I know Erica everything will be okay now. “ Boyd said with a smile that calmed Erica down better than anything else in the world. For second she stopped and collected her thoughts. “Okay. I’m ready.” she said as she got up from the floor of the train station. “Again Derek. Don’t hold back.” She said with a growl as she ran at him. She was fast and was able to get her claws right into Derek’s side and take him down. But he is an alpha so that only lasted about a second before he was able to flip her over onto her back. They fought back and forth for a good hour, all the while Stiles and Boyd watched. “Are you okay Boyd?” Stiles asked with hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah, as long as she is okay I will be. That’s all I need to be right in this world.” He said looking at his mate sparing with their alpha. “Can I ask you a question?” Stiles asked while still staring at Derek and Erica. “Sure” “Why did they just let you go?” “Because they couldn’t kill us before we had a chance to prepare. It’s apart of their rules, beating us near death is a way of showing our alpha that they could take any of us at whatever time they wanted and hurt us. A sick game of cat and mouse where the mouse never dies but is continually in danger. They said it makes this a lot more fun then it is. ‘Cause to them killing wolves and humans isn’t nearly as much fun as making them suffer one by one.” Stiles thought to himself that that was the most he’d ever heard Vernon Boyd say. It’s sad that this was the thing that opened him up to his pack but Stiles would take what he could get.

 

****

“Holy shit! Keep the gun aimed at the target Stiles!” His father yelled across the shooting range at him.

“Sorry, sorry.” he said looking forward. “Anyways Lydia did you hear what I said?” “Not now Stiles I’m trying to train here” She said while she sank 19 of her 20 bullets in the heart and head of her test dummy. “Okay, What were you saying?” She said with annoyance in her tone. “ I was saying they probably won’t even let us near the battle when it happens. Derek will more then likely lock the humans in the basement of the Hale house.” He said with his arms flailing up in air brandishing the gun. “God damn it Genim! Put the fucking gun down and leave the course now!” John said one last time. “He thinks he is Robocop or something.” He said to Lydia who just rolled her eyes and continued to shoot up her test dummy this time not missing a single bullet. “This isn’t helping anyone DAD, we are more than likely never going to see combat!” He yelled running away into the other room leaving Melissa, John & Lydia to train. Looking at the other humans through windows he wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to have the humans of the pack in the battle anymore.  They and him were so fragile. His dad and Melissa were his family and Lydia is Lydia he thought. “You know gun safety 101 says brandishing a loaded weapon like a maniac in a shooting range is a big violation of safety.” Derek said coming up from behind Stiles. “Ahhh jeez we need to put a bell on you, I bet you take satisfaction out of scaring the living daylight out of people.” Stiles said catching his breath and stalking off to the jeep to do some reading up on gun safety and how to build your own flash grenade.  You know totally appropriate reading for an 18 year old high school senior.

As Stiles passed him there was that faint scent of arousal again. Just as Stiles reached the door, Derek turned to him and said “Your role in this fight is an important one and yes you are right. I am more then likely not going to let you fight with us out there. The pack will be hindered having the humans there. We will want to protect you and for a fight like this, we need to be focused. I... err we would protect you and the others. This is a disadvantage for us.”

“Then what are we doing then? Sitting on the sidelines watching our pack fight a fight that could kill them all. I am not going to sit around and let that happen.” Stiles said with eyes wide and teeth barred feeling conflicted. Totally in a I’ll rip you to shreds stance not a I’m so nervous my teeth can’t stop chattering type of way.

“The humans of this pack will be apart of a trap, I’ve figured. I spoke to Denton after the last pack meeting and explained we need some magical help you all will be protected by mountain ash and something or someone even more deadly than you ever could imagine.” Derek said trying hard not to comfort the boy and tell him he’ll get his fight and it’ll be magical and everything he could have ever wanted in a battle but he knew he that wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted Stiles as far away as possible. So that if he..err they survive they can still live a happy and full life.  Even as the thoughts registered in his head he knew these thoughts were not for this time and place maybe for another day far off into the future. If they had one.

 

****

“I don’t necessarily think this was the type of training Derek was thinking of when he said we should train today.” Stiles said as he tried to catch the ball that Scott throw at him from like 3,000 feet away.  “I know I just can’t fight and fight all day, I’m going to end up like that guy in Street Fighter the green one with the orange hair.” Scott said running his hand through his hair. “Well you starting to look him since you bulked up and stopped cutting your hair” Stiles said while trying to get up from his failed attempt at catching a speeding bullet before it got in the net. “You know Alison is trying to convince her Dad to join the fight against the alphas. She told him we could use all the help we could get. He’s still on the fence about. I think he secretly wants us all dead so the town can be wolf free for a while.” “Little does he know that this is a fight for the town not for our stake on the land.” Stile said stretching his legs out in front of him. “Yeah. Do you think Alison will get back together with me?” Scott said behind the hair in front of his eyes. “I just really want her back, she is my entire life, since she has been gone it’s like I can’t breathe.” “You need to get your mind off of her and do something else besides over obsess. Like this.” Stiles said holding up the ball and tossing it as far as he could. “Go get it boy.” “Stiles I’m not a dog you know.” Scott said while fighting the urge to run after the ball his best friend sent flying into the nearby forest. “I know you wanna go after it, go ahead.” He said laughing a little too hard at the image of Scott running after the ball with his floppy hair and dopey little legs. Who said training couldn’t be fun?

****

“ You need to train Jackson, we all do. Don’t feel discouraged my love. It’ll be fun.” Lydia’s words played over and over in his mind as he scaled the mountain. Since he had finally turned, she had held him up and showed him that everything would be okay as long as they had each other. He loved her even more then he loved himself. She is his rock. He thought as he jumped up from the cliff. This whole life was so different for him he was so fast and so strong. He couldn’t believe that anyone could be stronger then him. He is Jackson Fucking Whitmore for fuck’s sake. He is captain of the Lacrosse team, hotter then 10,000 Abercrombie models & richer then the Richie fucking Rich himself. Why the fuck he is training he’ll be fine in his own way? He think as he sits down on the ground and waits for the others to come back down, when they finally do Derek comes up to him with a surly look on his face. “What the hell man? You’re supposed to be training and prepping for the battle. Jackson you have been wolf for little more then 6 months you need to train.” “I’m fairly certain Derek I could beat these alphas with my arm tied behind my back.” He retorted. “Get your ass up that mountain EVERY pack member trains not matter what ego she or he has!” The force of his alpha’s words told him that it was time to climb that fucking mountain or he would have his throat ripped out. He would do it but he wouldn’t go fast. That’ll teach Derek to yell at him. What was the worst he could do to him? Make him submit? It’s not like he’d leave him in the mountains 40 miles from the town. When he finally finished, he knew before he got to the bottom that he was going to have to walk back. “Better start running.” he heard in his head.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alphas make an appearance.

**Chapter 3**

 

“Stupid dog.” Scott said as he tossed the sweater he was wearing in the trash at the vet hospital he worked at. Millie had a little accident and there was no way he was going to keep that sweater. It was a while past closing time and he was just about done when he heard her. “Excuse me, can you help me find my dog?” He heard from a very small voice. Just as he was about to look up, he smelled her, the wolf, the alpha. His eyes instantly turned yellow and he growled. “Ah so you aren’t as stupid as they say.” the beautiful blonde wolf said. “Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Gin and as you can tell from my scent I’m an alpha.” She said in a mocking tone. Unable to find words, Scott sputtered for a moment. “Oh no need to talk lovely. I just came to let you know I’ve got my eye on you.” She said as she raked her claws through the fern that was placed near the door of the small waiting room. Scott could smell her excitement at this game, he knew he had to keep up pace. “Well I’ve got my eyes on you.” He said in a very sassy voice, not totally getting the point but close enough. “Oh and he has an attitude. I’m going to enjoy this.” As she stalked forward, twirling her fingers and licking her lips. Her eyes going from blue to red in a flash. “Are you ready for our little arrival next month? It’s sure to be a blast. I hope your little girlfriend is there. She’s a hot piece of meat, I know I’d like to feel that below me.” She said with a shake of her head. Now she was just a foot or so away from Scott. He could smell her perfume. A mix of sage, honey and blood. He could feel his blood boiling at the possibility of this bitch touching his Allison. Hurting her.  “Touch her I’ll personally rip you to shreds. She is mine.” He said in a strong voice. Very wolf like. She grabbed him by the neck and lifted him a few inches in the air. “Now listen boy. I’ll take whatever I want from your shitty little town. Who will stop me?” She said digging her claws in just enough to draw blood.  Just as the first drop of blood, fell from her claws, she was thrown back by the mountain ash blown at her by Denton. “I think it’s time you left my dear. I know your kind and what the alphas do to unsuspecting packs but not this town. I’ll be sure to make an appearance at the blood moon rising.” Denton said with a hand pointing towards the door. “Oooo a magic man, I think this pack is going to be a lot of fun. “ she said standing up and adjusting her outfit. “I had my fill of puppy dog eyes today anyways. Bye bye Scotty. Say hi to Alison for me. Or I will.” She with a pout and just like that she was gone. “Thanks Sir.” Scott said trying to sound stronger. The cut from his neck had healed but the blood was still crusted in little rings around his neck. “You’re welcome. I told Derek, I was joining your fight and I meant it. Now please go wash up and lock up for the evening I think it’s best you went and let your alpha know about our guest.”

 

****

“Thanks man!” Isaac said gleefully as Peter handed him the new lacrosse stick from the counter where he’d purchased it and they walked out of the store into the night. “No problem Kid. I knew how much you love playing lacrosse and I thought your old stick looked a bit run down.” Peter said as he pushed into the hug from Isaac. “You’re pretty cool for an old dude.” Isaac said with a teasing smile. “Well kid you’re pretty cool for a 5 year old.” Peter shoot back. To Peter this made he him feel a little more alive than he had felt in years.

“Oh Peter, taking them on a little young now aren’t we…tsk tsk.” an older burly man dress in all black said as he looked from Isaac to Peter. “Ah Matthew I was wondering when I was going to see your ugly face around here. I had heard you were rolling with the alpha pack now but I wasn’t aware that you were doing their dirty work. And this isn’t my lover. That would be your wife.”  Peter said with the creepiest smile in his arsenal. “Haha well with yours being a pile of charred bones, it is no wonder you’d go after the only woman you could never truly have.” Matthew spat back. Peter’s face turned grim then and he slid Isaac behind him in a protective effort. “Oh I get it. You see this one not as a mate but as a son. Then my old friend. He’ll be there first one I go after when we come for your pack.” Matthew continued. “Come near this kid, I’ll rip your throat out with my teeth.” Peter said as he stepped a few paces forward leaving Isaac behind him. Now face to face the two wolves ,one an ex-alpha and the other an actual alpha, stared daggers at each other. “Tsk. Tsk. I am sad to hear that we have to eliminate you and your worthless pack.” Matthew said with one hand on Peter’s shoulder and the other on his neck. “Us being old friends and all. “ He said kissing Peter on the cheek and walking away. “oh and Isaac is it? See you soon.” Matthew said with a wink in Isaac’s direction. Isaac shrank back behind Peter and hoped that would not be the case.

 

****

“God I fucking hate this machine.” Alison thought as she was training at the 24 Hour Fitness in town. She had been training for nearly 2 months now and she had routine of cursing every machine in her mind and wishing she could be at home eating chocolate cupcakes while watching “Once Upon a Time.” Like every other girl her age but no being the leader of a secret supernatural fighting team meant she had to be fit. Ah.. her life. She thought Just as she was mentally trying to figure out how to murder the machine she was at, a young beautiful blonde woman with a tattoo sleeve sat down on the machine next to her. She nodded her head and continued to work out. “Hi I’m Gin. Are you new here? I haven’t seen you before.” The young woman said. “No I actually normally just work out at home but I thought might as well get out of the house.” Alison said as she laughed a little. “That’s nice. Haha.” Gin said with a smile. “Training for the breast cancer marathon next month?” “Yeah.” Alison said with huff as she went just a little hard on the machine. “You know Alison. It isn’t nice to lie to people.’’ The blonde said with smirk as her eyes turned red from her blue ones before. “Oh my god.” Alison yelped as she saw the dark red eyes staring back. “Ah be calm Alison we wouldn’t anyone to get hurt now would we?” As brought her claw up to her chin. The Blood dried on the ends of it looked fresh. Alison stared looked at it in disbelief. Whose blood was that? “Oh don’t worry love I didn’t hurt him... too bad.” Gin said with a smirk. “Oh god Scott no.” Alison thought. “You know you don’t have to stay here in this town. Come with me and I’ll show a few other things my fingers can do.” Gin continued bringing her other claw closer to Alison’s chest. “Don’t touch me you bitch.” As Alison brought the knife from her gym pants up to Gin’s stomach. It was small but it was infused with Wolf’s Bane. Never underestimate this town and the shit that could go down. Alison was happy it was late and no one besides the two of them were in the gym cause this could get bloody and quick. “Oh be careful love. I only wanted to touch, lets move that knife away from my stomach. I’d hate to snap that pretty little neck of yours.”  Gin warned as she moved in a little closer to Alison and placed her lips against Alison’s lips. Alison closed her eyes and hoped it’d be over soon. ‘Cause if she was lesbian, this bitch would be the last les she’d be in. Just as fast as she appeared Gin was gone not before leaving Alison with a red rose and a shaken up feeling in her gut.

****

Today was one of the happiest days in Jackson Whitmore’s life. His girlfriend had told him that she wanted to be with him forever and that she loved more then anything in the world. This one person was the only one he’d ever met that could bring him out of his shell and make him remember all the good things life had to offer.  So as they strolled through the streets on this cold dark night he barely noticed the two men stalking behind them as they walked towards his Porsche. “Isn’t this cute brother?” the slightly tall man said to his slight shorter companion. “I’d say it is. He is quite a piece of ass. Good work Lydia on bagging that.” “How the hell do you know my name?” Lydia said with extreme annoyance in her voice. She wasn’t a fan of being surprised. “Oh honey we know everything about you. Kanima, true love, blah blah blah, boring small town life, raising the dead moments, blah.” He replied. “Oh and how rude of us.

my name is Calvin and that is my twin brother Caleb. And if you haven’t guessed we are part of the alpha pack.” He said as both of their eyes turned red. At that exact moment Jackson flipped Lydia behind him and growled at the twins. “Leave!” Jackson yelled his eyes glowing bright blue in the night. “Calm down boy you’re too pretty to be so wound up. We just came by to introduce ourselves.” Calvin said. “Yes, we won’t hurt your pretty little pet yet.” Caleb interjected. “We just wanted to give you the choice, since you’re so new to your pack, to join our pack. We’d make you an alpha and you’d make an excellent addition to the pack. Plus my brother has taken a liking to you and I have taken a liking to your pet.” Caleb continued. “In our pack we share. And on Wednesdays we wear pink.” Calvin said matter of factly with smirk. “Touch her and I’ll rip your dick off and shove it down your throat. “ Jackson said snarling. “Jacks calm down. Remember what Derek said.” Lydia said putting a hand on his shoulder. “Ahhh Derek what I’d do to sink my teeth into that. That boy is fine.” Calvin said licking his lips and making a jerk motion with his hand. Lydia rolled her eyes at the vile man. “Oh calm down princess panties in a bunch, you know you’d tap that too. If you’d have the chance.” Calvin spat back at her. This made Jackson even more upset, how dare he talk to Lydia that way. He growled at the twin, hoping it’d keep his filthy mouth shut. “Alright, brother enough sass. Let’s all calm down, you know the rules.” The other twin said putting his hand on Jackson’s chest. “Enough it seems that we have over stayed our welcome for the day. This is warning either join us or fight against us.” He continued. “Goodbye for now.” he said walking away. “Goodbye Jackson. See you soon, next time you’ll be baring that neck of yours in submission. I just know it.” Calvin said running after his brother. When they were out of sight Lydia wrapped her arms around Jackson and whispered into his ear. “Jackson, everything is going to be okay. They are only playing with our emotions to mess with us. We’ll be okay I’d never let them take you away from me.” She said stroking his arms and smoothing his hair. “I know Lydia, I love you and trust you with all my heart.” He replied kissing her one more time before they jumped into the car and drove to the Hale house.

 

****

“It’s been so long since I’ve been on a date. Thank you for asking. I never thought you thought of me like this.” Melissa said hiding her head behind the large menu at the restaurant John had taken her to for their first date. “After all that’s happen in the last few months. I just knew that I needed ask you.” John replied blushing a little beside her in the small little booth in the Italian restaurant he’d picked because he knew how much she loved Italian food. He loved where they sat them far away for from the other customers, with dim lighting & a nice rose in the middle of table. This was going to be a pleasant night. No kids, no wolves & no alphas.  As he was smirking to himself the waitress came up to them and introduced herself.

“Hello welcome to La Bella Vita Bar & Lounge. I am Irene your waitress and alpha for this evening. Can I get you anything to drink?” The petite Asian girl said with smile. “I’ll have a co---“ Melissa said before she realized that she just heard the girl announce herself as an alpha and was more then likely here to cause trouble. The girl noticed the look on Melissa’s face and said. “Yes, Melissa you heard that right. No John I’d stop reaching for that gun. I’d hate slit your throat in front of all these wonderful people here tonight.” John slowly put his hands on the table and looked her in the eyes. “What do you want from us?” He said without an ounce of fear in his voice. “Oh my you are fearless one aren’t you? Don’t worry I’m not her to hurt you two. I believe in respecting my elders.” She said with a smirk. “No. I’m here to let you know. We will slaughter your children and burn your town. Nothing you or your pack can do to stop us. That’s all for now. Bye bye. “ She continued and turned away. As she was walking out of the door of the restaurant she shouted. “I peed in your food.” leaving a room full of shocked customers and two people who held each other’s hand for comfort. They wondered how this could have happen and would their children pay the price…

 

****

“Mmhm Boyd come back to bed.” Erica said still half asleep on the mattress on the floor of the train station. She looked around for a second, searching for her mate. “Boyd?” She called but he didn’t respond. Getting up from the mattress she heard voices coming from outside clear as day. “…We don’t need another warning from you, we got the point when you beat us half to death.” She heard Boyd saying in a hushed voice. “Half? More like almost to death.” She heard the unmistakable voice of one of the twins. “Fine. We got your warning the first time. Leave us, we will fight when the blood moon rises.” Boyd said sounding stronger and cunning everything that Erica loved about him. “Oh we know that. We just wanna make sure your blond bimbo got the message too.” A female voice belonging to the blonde tatted chick who burnt her arms with cigarettes. When Erica heard this voice she jumped up and was out the door towards her mate. “I got your message.” Erica said mimicking Boyd tone and infliction.  “Oh hello Erica. Nice to see you again.” The annoying gay twin said to her looking her up and down. “Couldn’t you have put something nicer on? We are guests in this den.” He continued. She could see the 3 of them Gin, Caleb and Calvin starring at her like she was some sort of child. One who could do no damage. She was over their bullshit and she couldn’t wait to sink her teeth into Gin for what she did to her and her mate. “Looks like this meeting is done, these two know that they will fight us and I can feel their fear. I’m bored with them. Come one boys we have an alpha to visit.” Gin said as she walked away. Moments later the boys did the same. When they were gone, Erica cried into Boyd’s shoulder. She was scared and she couldn’t hide from it anymore. “Don’t worry my love. I will protect you.” He said as he pet her head and kissed her on the cheek. “No matter what.”

 

****

“It’s a little early don’t you think for a full fledge attack. We still have a month until the blood moon.” Derek said walking to meet the alphas just outside his door, his pack warned them of their taunting and he was ready. “We aren’t here for an attack, we are to remind you of our presence. We wouldn’t want you forgetting us so easy now would we?” Gin said eyes flashing red and claws coming out. “How could we? I’ve heard you’ve been stalking and threatening my entire pack this evening?” Derek said with a face of disgust. “All but one. But we’ll find the little one with the red hoodie when we get a chance.” Calvin said running his claws along a tree on the side of the house. “But that is neither here or now. That’s for Jordan to decided.” Caleb said looking his brother in the eyes. “Alas you are right. Jordan does decide whom goes after whom. Jordan likes the red hoodie you see. So naturally He’d want to say hello to that pack member on his own.” Calvin said continuing his brother’s thought.  Derek huffed and tried to control himself. For some reason the thought of another going for what was his.. err the pack’s was upsetting to him. If he made any attempt to leave and find Stiles he would for sure be sentencing him to death during the battle. “Calm down sourpuss, Jordan won’t hurt your little red ridding hood.” Gin spat out at him. That was it, Derek was done, done with their games, down with their stalking, done with this fucking whole thing. This bitch wanted a fight he was gonna give her one. “Why are you here?” Derek said in the loudest voice her could manage. Snarling.  “We told you ---“ Irene said from behind Gin. “No!” Derek growled. “Why are you in this town?” “We are here in this town to weed out those unworthy of holding the title of werewolf. We shall see of your pack who survives. They will be worthy of being in the pack and being apart of our lineage. They will be allowed to live and move on. This is the sacrifice that must be made for every new pack.” Irene snarled back at him. “We aren’t a new pack, The Hale pack has been here for hundreds of years. We built this town.” Derek said with eyes smoldering dark red wishing he could talk his way out of this, so that no one had to die. “Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. That is where you are wrong. You and Peter were an established pack with your family. Now that they’re all dead, so is that pack. You have no right to this land, you are the reason their dead. You must fight as any new pack would.” Matthew said walking up beside Irene and wrapping an arm around her waist. “All new packs have to do this, all new packs have to sacrifice. It’s the way we have chosen to preserve our species. The old Hale pack had theirs and the new Hale shall have there’s as well. When we have found that your pack is worthy of living then we will let them live and we will leave and never come back.” Jordan said walking in front of all the other alphas. “All of you leave, we have some talking to do.” Jordan said not looking back at the alphas behind him. They all walked off one by one just as they had come until it was just Derek and Jordan in the clearing in front of the old Hale house. “Listen to me you worthless piece of shit, you came into being an alpha the wrong way. Your family has been a stain on this town since that damn fire. First your trouble in New York and now Beacon Hills. I’d love nothing more than to destroy you right here and now.” Jordan said with a harsh and bitter snarl. “You’ll have your time to try in a month. If you don’t mind I am done with threats we’ll see you on the blood moon rising in the clearing outside the conservation.” Derek said as he walked back into the house. Not knowing he’d done more damage than he could ever have thought this far in the game. He’d given them the one thing he’d never planned to give them. A weakness... A weakness in red.

****

“I chase all over with my figure 8. I need you more than I can take.” Stiles sang at the top of his lungs. Today has been a great day for him. Everything that could go right was going right and now he was driving to the sourwolf’s house to let him in on the new plan him and Denton had come up with earlier today.  He wasn’t too happy with the one that Derek had suggested. There was no way he was just gonna hang out in a trap and watch his pack die. That was for cowards and he was a hero. Derek should know that by now. He drove faster as the beat of the Ellie Goulding song got faster. “but lovers hold on to everything. And lovers hold on to anything.”  He continued whipping his non existent hair around and singing louder. He never saw the man walk out into the middle street. When he finally did see him. The only thing he could do was swerve to avoid hitting him. Flipping the jeep several times before it came to a complete stopped. As the song blared in background of his mind he saw a blonde man lift him from the wreckage and place him in front of it on the floor. The man looked down at Stiles and said with claws at his chest. “He showed us arrogance , now you have to pay the price.” As he hit Stiles over the head to knock him out and left the boy there bleeding to death on the side of the road. Alone. No pack. No chance of survival. No one to save him. “Then you banish me, I’m buried in the snow.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The after math of previous chapter.

**Chapter 4**

 

“Stiles honey stop moving.” Melissa shouted trying to hold Stiles down after he woke in the hospital after 2 days of being under screaming his head off. He was found on the side of the road by a random passerby who just happened to be heading to conservation to check on the outpost.  “No! Where is he?” He screamed for his life. He was in the middle of panic attack and it was worst not knowing where the blonde man was. He could come back for him at anytime. Where was he? What day was it? “Son, everything is going to be okay.” John said. “You were in an accident. You are okay now.” He continued holding Stiles in his arms until he calmed and cried into his chest. When he finished Stiles looked up and saw that the pack was there too. “Who is the blonde man?” he said looking right at Derek. “He’s the leader of the alpha pack and his name is Jordan.” Derek said trying to calm himself. “Why did he go after Stiles? I thought they weren’t supposed to hurt us. Just scare us.” Scott said stepping closer to his best friend who was now lying down in his hospital bed. “I showed him disrespect when they came to me. I ignore him and walked away. He took it out on the only member of the pack they hadn’t gotten to yet.” Derek lied knowing that his interaction with Gin about the boy in the red hoodie was the reason Stiles was in this hospital bed with cracked ribs, various cuts & bruises. If he’d never gotten upset about what she said about Jordan going for Stiles. He wouldn’t be here. “Is he going to be okay?” Isaac asked trying his hardest not to climb into the hospital bed and comfort the boy who was the closet thing that he had to mom. “Yes, he has a few cracked ribs and he is pretty beat up. He’ll be here for another day or so and we can discharge him.” Melissa said signing off on the rest of his paperwork. “My jeep.” Stiles said looking at his dad. “She’s totaled. I’m sorry son but there’s nothing the mechanic can do.” He told him rubbing his back. “Oh man poor Betty. I’ll miss her.” Stiles said with sadness in his eyes.

“She was a great car, we’ll get you a new jeep when we can.” His dad said hoping that could lessen the sting of losing his beloved jeep. “All right everyone let’s all give him some space and let him rest everyone.” Melissa said shooing everyone out of the tiny little hospital room. As everyone walked out including his dad and Melissa, Allison stopped at his bed and turn to the others saying “I’ll catch up in a few minutes, I have to talk to Stiles about something really quick.” When the room was empty and silent Alison began “Stiles I am so glad you’re okay but I have to ask you something that really doesn’t fit in at all in this situation.” “Sure go ahead. I feel like this is a good time as any. If me being hurt tonight is a indication that we could all possibly die at any moment then we might as well not waste it.” He said cringing at the pain for saying so much at once. “Okay.. I think I want to get back together with Scott. He obviously does to but I just want to see if you think it’ll affect the pack in a weird way.” She said shyly. He rolled his eyes. “Why are you asking me? I know as much as you do.” “Because you notice everything and I am pretty sure everyone see you as the pack mom.” She said trying to hide the smile behind her sleeve of her coat. “Pfft What?! Mom.. pack… who? “ Stile sputtered. “You. Everyone kind of sees you that way. We all come to you when we have problems like so.” She said dodging the pillow Stiles threw at her.  “Well we are really glad you’re okay. Especially Derek. Scott says Derek felt you in pain and instantly cried out to you. Scott said he heard it from his house. When I finally saw him in the hospital, he looked like he was in worse shape than you. ” She continued. “What are you saying?” Stiles said obviously not getting it. “He cares about you and likes you.” She said clarifying her point. “He’s a good guy. I care about him too. He’s come around a lot since the kanima.” He added to her thought. “Stiles, He like likes you. He’s always letting you get away with more than the rest of the pack, he stares at you all the time and Scott says he can tell Derek is calmer when you’re around. Open your eyes babe, the “Big Bad Wolf” wants a piece of the “Little Red Riding Hoodie”.  All Stiles could do was open his mouth in shock and think of the times they were together. How could he not have known?

 

****

 

“That’s your plan?” Derek said with disdain in voice. “Luring the two psychos who want you and Allison into a trap.” “Well it’s better option then stand in this circle of mountain ash and hope to god they don’t have a way of getting to us.” Stiles retorted. “Well you’ll be in less danger with my plan.” Derek said his eyes growing redder and his face contorting into what is sure to win “Sourest Expression Known to Man.” Allison spoke up then. “Yes it is just as Jordan and Gin said to you that they play on weakness then we will do show them theirs.”  “What about Lydia & Jackson and the Twins? “ Derek shot back. “That’s different those two aren’t as invested in us as the other two are in them.” Lydia said joining in on the conversation. The entire pack, Deaton and the lead hunters were all in the tiny living at the Stilinski house figuring out how the best way of taking the alpha’s out. “You two will be at risk, two human teenagers are nothing compared to the alphas.” Derek said staring down both Stiles and Allison. “They won’t be alone, they’ll have two of our most experienced hunters with them. Plus the woman Deaton has brought in.” Chris Argent said hoping this would calm the alpha down. It didn’t. “Yes. Monica is well versed in the supernatural world and she has magical power that none of us has ever dreamt of.” Deaton interjected. “Fine. Allison if you and him want to put your lives at risk then go right on ahead.” Derek said finally giving into the plan growling. “Now that the bases have been covered and we all know where we should be. I would like everyone to concentrate on training. As you all know these alphas are strong and ruthless. We all have a task and if we work together we can survive this.” He continued. “Why should we just survive?” Jackson spoke up. “Why should we just let them do this to us and other new packs? From what everyone is saying they travel around killing off packs at random even if those packs are helping those around them.” “It’s the way things have been done for generation Jackson.” Derek said. “I get that, but what if they didn’t. What if we ended it. That nature make the choice not a bunch of assholes with red eyes, no offense Derek, kill off those who are helping protect.” Jackson finished. “I agree, this alpha pack is a nuace. They have caused so much trouble that even hunters around the world are looking to end them.” Chris stepped in nodding at Jackson. “Our goal is to stay alive, not kill all of them. It’s to keep as many of us alive as possible.” Derek said his voice growing loud as he growled at the older hunter and his beta. “We know Derek but this is different than just staying alive. It’s what’s right. “ Stiles said stepping forward and placing a hand on Derek’s shoulder. At the touch Derek seem to calm and thought about how this could be a good idea. He’d always been taught by his family that doing what is right better then doing what was best for yourself. Closing his eyes he said “I know. I just don’t want to see you.. err all of you hurt or worse dead.” “Well we are all willing to take the risk.” Isaac said standing up from his position between the Sheriff and Scott. “My dad was a horrible man and if someone would have stood up him and done the right thing, his abuse who not have gone on as long as it.” He continued closing his eyes and remembering every chance someone could have helped him had they spoken up or even told someone who could help. “Okay. Everyone here who believes that we should stop the Alphas and kill them rise your hand.” Derek said hoping that splitting the decision would help elevate some of the tension in his chest. Hoping that them voting themselves to die would help him feel less guilt if they did. Everyone in the raised their hand including Stiles who raised both before falling face first onto the carpet after realizing he was using his arms to balance himself on Derek. . “It’s settled.” he said scooping up Stiles by his arms. “We fight and we fight til they are all dead.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sterek happens and love ensues for all.

**Chapter 5**

 

“Hey.” Stiles said walking up to Derek in the self checkout line at the supermarket. “What are you doing here?  I would have pegged you to be the type that catches his prey live and slowly eats it while it’s watching you.” He continued not entirely sure why he said that. Rolling his eyes Derek says “I’ll let that one slide because ..” “Because I’m your weakness?” Stiles said cutting Derek off. “I.. not … pack… my weakness.. What?” Derek stumbles trying not to sound like an idiot. “Yeah I’m your weakness, I get it. You like me sourwolf. It took me awhile to figure it out but it makes sense. You and I have been saving each other, fighting and falling in love with each other without even realizing what was going on. I mean I like you man, you may be the world’s grumpiest wolf but it’s like since I realized what was going on. You are all I think about. I know you like me too. You don’t have to say anything, it’s cool. I know your past and shit has made you into that guy from the movie UP!  But I’ll wait until you’re ready. When you wanna talk more about this, come find me.” Stiles said smiling just before he placed his lips to Derek’s in front of the entire store. A few amazing seconds went by before he let go and placed a hand on Derek’s chest before he walked off leaving his basket full of food. As he walked away from Derek, whose mouth was still open in shock, he thought to himself. If that doesn’t jump start this thing then nothing will.

 

****

"Why did you do that?" Derek said climbing into Stiles' bedroom window. "Why would you kiss me?" He continued. "Then walk away... I don't know what to say.. It's umm new?"  " I know, come sit down." Stiles said taking a seat on his bed and patting the space next to him. Derek walked slowly unsure of what to do so he took a spot on the bed a few inches from Stiles. "We've been through so much together. A pissed uncle Alpha wolf, a scary lizard thing and a pre-pubescent teenage werewolf. I didn't realize that throughout all this you were there for me saving me from getting. When I kiss you today I felt like it all clicked into place.” Stiles said putting his hand in Derek’s. “I know. When kissed me you, my wolf wanted you, wanted to scoop you up right then and there and take you back to My den. This is all a new thing for me.. I have never felt like this before it's different and new and your you and I am me... Ummm.. I guess I'm rambling. That's normally what you're supposed to do please Stop me. " Derek said hiding his face in his hands. "Hey come on it's okay Sourwolf we will figure this out. We can take it slow we can go at your pace. Derek, I am not here to hurt you and you're not here to hurt me. I know that." Stiles said pulling Derek's hands from his face. "It was bound to happen how could you keep yourself from falling in love for such an awesome person. " Stiles said laughing and rubbing Derek's back. Derek smirked and pulled Stiles into a hug. " I'm telling you I may not be very good at this the last person I dated you know burned down my house and killed my family." He said into Stiles’ embrace. "I know. Hey I will be here for you. I spent most the time since I figured out how I felt wondering if I could be something good for you. And I can it took you forever to trust me and now you do I... umm want to be yours." Stiles said holding Derek tighter. "When should I ask you out? Or should we just go from here or what should we.... " "We can start wherever you would like honestly just laying in bed with you would be fine with me all this mess with the alphas is exhausting for both of us and maybe low key is just what we need. " Stiles said cutting off Derek. "I think you're right." Derek said pulling Stiles down to lay on the bed. "If I'd known it would be this easy to get you into bed I would've asked earlier." Stiles said kissing Derek's cheek. Derek laughed. Stiles likes the sound of that and was happy to make it happen. As they lay there falling asleep and watching a movie, he thought to himself I hope we all survive the alpha attack because I could get used days like this.

****

"Lydia!" Jackson said. "Where the fuck are my shoes? We are going to be late for the game." Jackson continued As he walked from one end of his bedroom to the other end of his bedroom. "These shoes?" Lydia said opening up the door to the bathroom and holding in her hands a pair of Gucci leather boots, wearing nothing at all. the Sight of Lydia naked always brought flutters to Jackson's heart. Seeing her so vulnerable and precious always reminded him of how much he loved her. Not because she was naked but because she was there with him bearing herself to him more than she'd ever bared or showed anyone before. Using his new werewolf skills, He picked her up and placed her on the bed. "Maybe we can be just a little bit late." Lydia laughed and placed her hands behind Jackson's neck. "I want to know that you're one of the sweetest and most beautiful people I know Jackson. I'm glad we were able to work through everything and it's really important that you know that I'm here for you.  No matter what." Lydia said pulling him into a kiss.

****

In all of Erica's life she had never felt this secure. Before the bite she never lived a single day without worrying that she would piss her from epileptic seizure but now lying in Boyd's arms she knew she was secure. After the Alphas had attacked them in the forest and let them go she knew she would not have gotten through it without him and that he would've never gotten through it without her. She didn't know what this meant but she did know that he kept her grounded. That his touch on her waist could keep her on the ground, could keep her from hurting someone or even herself. He is her anchor. There must be some other world term for this but she's too afraid To ask Derek right now. After all the stuff went down with the hunters she knew that if she and Boyd stayed with Derek that they would never live a peaceful life. To Derek the two of them leaving Beacon Hills and abandoning their pack was treacherous but he was able to forgive them. Had he known that she was only leaving to protect the two of them in their life together maybe he would've understood more. After this mess with the alphas maybe they could have a normal life together her, Boyd and her pack.

****

"Scott, wait!" Allison said. She was sitting outside of his work on a bench waiting for him to get off. "I need to talk to you about something it's really important do you have a few minutes?" "Yeah. What's up? Is everything okay?" He said hoping more than anything that this was the talk that he had been waiting for. "Yes everything is okay. I just wanted to talk to you about us. I really care about you and despite everything we've been through I know that it that we're supposed to be together. I know I hurt you and the pack. The pack has forgiven me for what I did to them and I hope that you can forgive me for what I keep doing to you." Allison said. "I've always forgiven you. You are Allison and I could never be truly mad at you. I care about you more than anything in the world. " Scott said grabbing Allison's hand. "And of course I know that we’re meant to be together. Does this mean we’re going to start again?" He said shyly behind his messy shaggy hair. Allison laughed at that moment and pulled their lips together. This is the moment she had been waiting for for a long time. She hope it stayed this way forever.

****

"Now, what is this game supposed to accomplish?" Peter said lying on the floor. "Well, there is no specific accomplishment from doing this game but basically what it is that we do is kill tons of aliens and look cool to everyone else when we're playing online multiplayer mode." Isaac said smirking. "Makes sense now." Peter said rolling his eyes. "Is this what all the kids nowadays are playing? No wonder we live in such a violent society. Are you even old enough to play this?" He continued. "Dude, we are fighting against scary alpha werewolves who would like to rip us all to shreds and you're worried about the video games that I'm playing. Seriously?" Isaac said. Peter laughed at that moment. This is what he liked about the kid so much, he always said what was on his mind. The kid reminded him of his son who had died in the fire that had taken everything from him. His son was 12 and his name was Connor. He was a lot like the curly haired kid in front of him. Full of energy & always smiling and laughing whenever he had the chance. Connor and him had had a tough life before the fire. Connor's mother had been killed by hunters when he was just five years old. They had killed her For trying to protect herself from another hunter who didn't follow their precious code. That's why they had come to live with his sister and her pack. So that he was not alone in raising the cub. Despite all that it happened to him, He was smiling now. To him being around the kid reminded him of the good things in life And that no matter what had happened in the past maybe there was a chance for the future. Isaac might not have been his son but he was the closest son he had at the moment. And with Isaac's past.Isaac needed him as much as he needed Isaac. Peter never thought that three years after he had awoken from his comatose state in that dreadful hospice that he would have a pack and another son. And he would do anything in his power to protect them.

****

" I know this is a lot to ask. But we need you and I kind already told them you said yes." Deaton said to Monica who was staring daggers across at him from across the dinner table. "Why should I help the wolves in this?" Monica said."Because Monica their here protecting us and keeping the dangers of the supernatural out of our way. Also you and I both know that you owe them for the Kanima mishap. You should've taken out the Whitmore boy long before Argent got to him." Deaton snapped back at her. " The council said to deal with it in my own way and so I let the wolves deal with that. I owe them nothing. My job is to help control the supernatural not kill those who accidentally stumbled upon it. Jackson is still a youth and I knew that there was another way out of the situation. Who do you think gave you the idea to tell the Mccall boy about the Montain ash pills?" Monica said smirking. "This is true, thank you for that, We need your help one more time. These alpha wolves are strong and if we do not help the Hale pack defeat them they could wreak havoc in this town." Deaton said grabbing her hand. "Okay. What can I do?" Monica said removing her hand from under Deaton's. "We need you to bring the little spark that you bring." He said placing both of his hands on top of hers. "This spark." Monica said placing her index finger into the middle of his palm giving him quite a shock. As the light blue light traveled from her index finger into his palm he could feel intense pain even at the lowest strength Monica could do. "Yes exactly." he said moving his hand away from hers. She smirked and said " Well every situation needs it's spark I guess." She said pulling Deaton closer for a kiss. " That it does." He said kissing her back feeling the tinge of electricity on her lips.

****

Melissa had never had the best luck with guys. After Scott's father she decided that she never wanted to date again. Even though she had tried once or twice with a werewolf but once John asked her out that idea was out the door. She had known John for close to 10 years when she finally realized that she had feelings for him. It was right after Stiles and Scott had gotten onto the lacrosse team. To celebrate John had taken them all out to dinner at this great Italian place called La Bella Vita Bar & Lounge. The way he talked to Scott and the way that he talked to Stiles were very similar. It was like Scott was another son for him. So slowly instead of being just Stiles' dad, John turned into that guy she couldn't wait to see. Even after all of these crazy things with werewolves started happening, she was glad she could still depend on that one fact. Then came the day That John had asked her to dinner. It was one of the happiest days of her life. She felt like a teenager again. She had been waiting so long for him to ask her that when he did that hit her like a ton of bricks. She was so excited that she could barely hold in her excitement. Now almost 2 and a half months later she was still excited to be with him. She didn't know much about soulmates but maybe after all is said and done he could be hers and she could be his. So As she laid her head on his shoulder as they both fell sleep on the couch she smiled and hope that maybe her luck was getting a lot better.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle

**Chapter 6**

 

Saying his farwells to the man he had fought so hard to find was the hardest thing Stiles Stillinski had done in his 18 years on this planet. It had only been 2 weeks since he had confused his love to the alpha there in the safeway self-checkout line. But the time had come for the battle and he had to say his goodbyes because god knows when he’d see the wolf again. This battle, in the darkest woods Beacon Hills had to offer, would test all of their strengths and weaknesses. It was best that they were apart. Both of them protecting each other would mean the others death for sure. He’d seen enough movies to know that. “ Derek, I.. I love you. Please be safe and when this is all over I’ll be here waiting for you.” He said pulling Derek into his arms.”I know Stiles I love you too. Please protect my heart, I’ve left it with you.” Derek said lifting Stiles’ chin and getting one last kiss then he was gone. Stiles hoped that wouldn’t be the last time he’d see the grumpest wolf in Beacon Hills.

Turning away from where Derek had run off into the night, Stiles walked up to his four companions for his portion of the battle. “Are you sure they will come for us here?” He said looking at Monica. “Yes Stiles. I’ve made sure that they know the two of you are willing to join their pack.” the threapist slash mega witch replied.  “Okay. Then you two go hid in the trees and be prepared to help take out these sons of bitches.You know the signal, remember it.” Allison said pointing towards the two hunters whose names where Kevin and Joesph. “Yes mam!” They both said and got into position in the trees above them. “That is my cue to hid as well. You two be strong and try to be calm they will be able to sense any change in your body language. I have shrouded the presence of the two hunters and myself so we will not be on their radar so to speak.” Just like that she was gone behind a tree and into position somewhere off in the distance. “Do you think the others will be okay?” Stiles said into Allison. “I sure hope they are.” she said as she grabbed his hand.

10 mins would pass before a sound was heard in the forest, a sound neither of them really wanted to hear.“So you’ve decided to join our pack. We both were so delighted to find the letters at our temporary dens. Although we are completely unsure of how you got there but none the less we would like to accept you into our pack.” Jordan said walking forward and holding his hand out to Stiles. “And I see you have worn my favorite red sweater. You shouldn’t have.” He said as Stiles took his hand and was pulled into an embrace. “You smell like that other alpha we will have to take care of that at once. Gin take the girl and let’s go. The others and the betas have begun the battle without us and this pack isn’t a problem. we should leave this town. We have wolves to make.” Grabbing onto Allison’s waist Gin guided her away from the clearing. “Come beautiful. I’ve been waiting to sink my teeth into you since the moment I saw you.” Gin said rubbing her claws against Allison’s breast. “Before we go I have one question for you Gin.” Allison began. “Do you like Wolf’s Bane?” She continued as two arrows flew into her chest and into Jordan’s arm. Screaming and writhing in pain Gin hit the floor and screamed from the pain of the wolf’s bane heart that hit her directly into her heart. The potencey of the arrow was high and she died screaming and crying for her Alpha to help her. “ You stupid little children!” Jordan screamed slamming Stiles across the forrest into a tree knocking him out. “You little bitch! I’m gonna rip you to shreds and give those shreds to your father!” Jordan said as he ran towards her. Just then the two hunters jumped out of their spots and surround him. They slashed at him with knives and Allison ran to Stiles. Jordan was fast but these two hunters were fast too. They fought and turned and fought at him more, just as Joseph's blade caught Jordan in the back he got his claws deep into Kevin’s neck and ripped his throat out. Kevin jerked as he hit the floor. Seeing this Joesph ran and screamed. “ Monica! Now!” He said as the alpha wrapped both arms around his neck and snapped it. “Worthless hunter.” He spat as he let the body of the young slide down to the floor. “Uh ah.” Jordan heard as he ran closer to Stiles and Allison barring his teeth and growling.  “Don’t go near those two or I’ll be forced to hurt you.” Monica said standing a few feet from the body of the hunter with his throat slashed. “And You are?” Jordan asked placing his attention on the small woman behind him. “I’m Monica and I’m here to kill you.” She said as she ran forward. Allison had never seen a human move so fast. Monica was running foward with.. lighting? coming from her hands. As Monica’s hand smacked into the alpha he leapted back hitting a tree and ran full force at her. Monica dodged the attack and swung around. She placed herself in between the two teenagers and spoke. “What you have been doing all these years is wrong, killing innocent wolves and playing god.” She braced herself and ran forward and kicked at the wolf knocking him down. He was strong and flipped her onto her back. Holding her down with his left claw and with his right claw he plunged it into her chest and ripped at her heart. Watching this Allison ran for the blade discarded on the forest floor, She swung it above her head just as she heard Monica’s last breath and brought it down on the alpha’s neck taking his head off. Jordan’s body slumped forward on top of Monica. Allison ran towards Stiles and screamed for him to wake up. Groggly Stiles got up and looked out at the scene. “Whoa. Monica!” He said running to her side. “Oh my god. She’s dead. She.. uh.. “ He said letting the tears pour from his eyes. Allison grabbed onto his arm and pulled. “Stiles! We have to go! He howled and I think he was signaling others here. Go!” She said running deeper into the forest dragging him along with her. “But Monica!” He said crying out. “We can’t do anything for her!” Allison said as they both heard a howl from a wolf not to far from them.

****

The beta thrashed and howled as the wolf’s bane powder Lydia had blow into his face slowly entered his system. He had chased her towards the circle of mountain ash where Deaton, Melissa and the Sheriff were. Lydia had stepped out of the circle to set a few traps for the alphas when an unknown beta jumped after her slamming her into a tree. Lydia got up and started to run when he tackled her to the ground. She had wolf’s bane from the traps in her pocket and blow it into his face. As the wolf howled in pain and tried to get up Lydia ran towards the circle. When she reached the circle she jumped forward into the sheriff’s arms. “ Are you okay?” Melissa said checking Lydia for injuries. “Yeah I’m fine. A wolf I didn’t recognize jumped me when I was setting the traps on my side of the forest.” Lydia responded. “They must be using their betas in the fight. Where is the beta now?” Deaton said wiping the blood from the tree impact off her face. “I pretty sure he’s dead. You said that Wolf’s Bane deadly to them right? He got a face full of powder and he was writhing in pain when I ran off.” She said. “Okay the battle must be starting and we are getting the wanders.” Deaton responded grasping tighter onto his sword. “Oh my. Scott! He’s out there. I can’t handle not having him safe and with me.” Melissa cried into the Sheriff’s shoulder. He held her tighter and whispered “Everything is going to be okay. These kids are strong and fast. It’s okay.” Lydia felt the pain in her heart. Her Jackson was out there. Fighting alone. Probably being torn to pieces as she sat here in some fucking magical circle. She couldn’t handle it. She’d rather fight by his side and die then let him fight on his own. She grabbed the sword from Deaton and tried to sprint out of the circle. Deaton grabbed on her and held her back. “Lydia no! Jackson will be alright. ” He screamed as she thrashed and kicked at him. Finally she bite into his arm and hit him in the face with the sword handle and ran off. Running faster then she ever had, in literally the worst outfit in the world to fight a battle in, she thought of how her love was fighting this battle and could die. Charging forward with Wolf’s Bane in her pocket and a big ass sword, she spoke to herself “Don’t worry baby, I’m coming for you.” As she reached the clearing where the battle had begun taking place, the only faces she saw that she knew were running away from the battle  The faces of Boyd and Erica running past her.

****

“Don’t let him get away!” Boyd heard Erica Scream as she and him chased down one of the alphas that was named Matthew. Sprinting as fast as he could he flew pass Lydia who had shown up to the battle carrying a sword as big as her and reeking of wolf’s bane. What was she doing here? He thought speeding up. A few feet behind Boyd, Erica sped up to keep up with them. She wanted to rip the alphas spine out of his body. He was the one who tortured her specially, he was always cutting little lines across her face with his claws and making her watch as he brunt Boyd with cigerrette after cigerrette. She wanted her revenge, she wanted him to pay. She watched as the alpha flung around and grabbed hold of Boyd, tearing at the boy's arm shreding the skin and bone to bits. Boyd fought back thrashing and scrapping at whatever he could reach. The alpha flung the boy over his head and right into the closet tree. He was able to walk 2 steps before Erica was on him. Ripping at his face with her claws and biting his neck. Erica was fast and she used all of her agility to run around the alpha and slashing him repeatedly with her claws. She kept running faster and slashing him deeper. She could slow feel herself fading away from the scene and when she awoke she was laying on the forest floor with Boyd stroking her hair with his hand and calling her name. “Erica. It’s okay he’s dead. You killed him.” He said. She looked down at herself and she was covered in blood, her hair was now a soft pink color and clothes soaked with the stuff. She looked over to the pile of body parts near her. What had happened? “I did that?” She said looking up at Boyd who nodded and kissed her forehead. “Are you alright? How long have I been out?” She said. “Not long. 10 mins at most. We have to go the others need us. There are at least twenty more from the alpha pack out there.” He said holding his arm close to him and flinching when she touched it. “Is it broken? Or cut? Let me see it.” Erica said rubbing the arm. “Matthew ripped my hand apart with his claws and shredded my arm up to my elbow. It looks like it’s healing but the forearm, hand and elbow aren’t able to be saved.” He answered showing her the damage. “ Boyd.. I am sorry if I had run faster, I could have stopped him.” Erica said placing her hand on his cheek. “ It’s okay Erica. Everything is going to be fine.” He said standing up and pulling her up with him. “Let’s go. We have some more damage to do.” He continued taking off towards the battle. Erica kept up pace with him. Running as fast as they could, they took out as many betas as they could. Their goal was to get back to the middle were their alpha and second in command was. Erica sprinted forward slashing her arms around and tackling anything she knew was on their side. As Erica sprinted for the middle, Boyd scanned the field of fighting wolves and hunters until he saw Matthew’s mate Irene and ran toward her baring his teeth and growling. She was the one who tortured him, she was the one who spit in his face and forced him to watch Matthew burn Erica with Cigarettes and slash her face repeatedly. This bitch had to pay. he thought. Seeing him coming for her, Irene sprinted in the other direction towards the trees but he caught up with her and tackled her to ground. She flipped him off her and jumped on his chest. She slashed at his face with her claws digging them deeper into his face and shoulders. She could smell Matthew’s blood on him and she wanted to make him pay for what he’d done to her mate. Boyd was able to wrap both arms around her waist and fling her off him and onto the ground next to him. Before she had a chance to get back up, Boyd slammed his entire body weight into the woman. Stunned Irene groaned. Bring his hand up to her neck he held her down until she could no longer breathe. When he was sure she was dead he stood up with his back to the battle and howled. That was when he felt the slash across his back and the sound of his body hitting the floor before he closed his eyes.

****

Sprinting as fast he could he chased after the twin alpha who had slash at one of his pack, the big one with the dopey eyes. Seriously kid smile every once and awhile you’re a damn werewolf.  He had almost caught up to him when he felt the bullet pierce his heart. The pain was the worst he’d ever felt. This was it, this was how he was going die. He looked around and saw Isaac running towards him. The boy was fast but not fast enough. A few betas had tackled him to the ground and began slashing at him and he fought like hell to get them off but Peter was sure it was not enough. Looking away because didn’t want to see another son die in front him, he focused on the boy in the red hoodie. The boy was running around with the hunter girl screaming for his nephew Derek. Stiles was a good kid and if Isaac and Derek made it out of this battle he knew that Stiles would protect them both. Catching the boy’s eye, Peter smirked at him and fell to the floor. Finally ready to see his wife and son. He walked away from the battle leaving his body behind. He smiled. He’d lived a good life and he’d see his new pack again someday. As he walked away he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw his wife, she had come to take him home. Taking one last look behind him he saw the red headed girl he'd made bring him back to life before shaking his body and screaming for him to wake up. It’s funny he’d never been so awake in his entire life.

****

“Peter!” Lydia screamed shaking his body. Fuck he was dead. One of her pack was dead. She cried out loudly and tried to compose herself. She knew she had to find Jackson. Getting up she hide behind some trees and scanned the field looking from hunter's face to beta's to alpha's to Jackson's. Jackson! She sprinted forward throwing wolf’s bane at any wolf that came close to her. When she finally made it to him he was fighting one of the alphas twins. As she ran forward to help she was knocked onto her back by the other twin. He picked her up by her neck and she stuck the blade of the sword she was holding to the helt into his torso. The wolf screamed and howled as he gurgled blood. Caleb fell to the floor with a thump and twitched before dying. “ You fucking bitch!” Calvin screamed. He had gotten a hold of Jackson’s collar and pulled him closer. Before she was able to take another breath, she was watching Calvin twist Jackson’s neck as he flung him to the side. “No! “ She screamed. She ran forward blowing the powder at him but he evaded her attack and pinned her to the ground. “You like that you little bitch. You like how I disposed of your perfect little boyfriend. Now I am going to rip you limb from limb for what you did to Caleb then I am gonna take your worthless body and place it on your parents’ doorstep. Then I am going to kill them slowly and painfully. You like that?" The alpha said raising his claw to strike her and digging his other claw into her shoulder.

****

Scott had seen it with his own to his eyes. Jackson Whitmore was dead and Lydia was next on the alpha's list. So he ran as fast he could knocking wolves and hunters away. He tackled the twin to the ground and slashed at him, digging his claws in all over but the alpha was fast and flipped him to the side. Getting back up Scott slammed him to the ground just as Calvin got back to Lydia. Pinning the alpha down with his legs, Scott dug his claws into the alpha's neck drawing blood. Calvin screamed and thrashed flipping Scott on his back. This time Scott was on the ground underneath the alpha. "Ah you must be Scott. Maybe I should have gone after you first." Calvin said holding the teen down. "I am...” He only got the two words out before an arrow impaled him through his head and he fell forward on top of Scott.

****

  * “Scott!” Allison screamed as she tugged Stiles along with her in the direction of Scott & Lydia. When she made it to them she grabbed Scott and hugged him for dear life as Stiles helped Lydia up. “He’s gone, Jackson’s gone.” Lydia cried pointing a few feet away at Jackson’s body lying near one of the twins. Allison let go of Scott and scooped her best friend up into a hug and spoke softly to her. “It’s okay Lydia, let it out.” She said said as she stroked the other girl’s back. “Where are the rest of the alphas?” Stiles said looking around at the field full of fire, bodies & fighting. “There are all dead, I can’t sense them anymore and I’ve seen a few killed in front of me.” He said putting his hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “Where’s Derek, is he?” Stiles said looking Scott in the eye. “No, he ran off to kill off some betas that tried to flee after the battle started. I haven’t seen him since. Allison, will you take Stiles & Lydia to where the others are outside of the clearing? I want them to be safe. We still have a few betas roaming around looking for a fight.” He said running off to catch a beta who was taking a hunter down. “Okay, come one Lydia. We need to get you to safety.” She said dragging her friend along with her and lifting her bow up. “Come Stiles let’s g... No Stiles!” She screamed as Stiles sprinted towards Derek, who stepped into the clearing. Then it happened so fast. The hurter throwing the knife at Stiles assuming he was a beta, Stiles dodging it.. mostly, him running towards Derek and a blast going off and the area filling with flying dirt, smoke & screams.




****

It was a few seconds before the grenade went off when Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles. He could feel his freezing hands against his neck one second and then the next they were both being thrown through the air and knocked into a large cedar. As he lay there on top of Stiles, paralyzed he felt nothing, no pain until it registered. The grenade’s sharp metal hit him in the back and was sticking out of his spine. This was bad, how could he protect Stiles this way. He was completely paralyzed either from the sharp metal. As he felt Stiles struggle under him, another explosion went off and the two of them tumbled down the ditch they were on the bank of. Knocking him out. It was a few mins before he had reawaken to sound Stiles screaming his name. "Derek! Wake up, oh my god. You're bleeding. Derek! Are you okay? Please wake up!" He heard Stiles scream as he felt Stiles pulling pieces out of his back. Then he felt the familiar healing process began. Opening his eyes he looked up at Stiles. "I'm okay Stiles. Breathe." Derek said getting to his feet and pulling Stiles up. "Stiles. Stay here, I have to check on the rest of the pack." "No, I am not leaving you again. If I hadn't been here, you'd still be laying on the floor with sharp metal stuck in your back. Dying." Stiles responded with a huff. "Well if you'd listened to me and didn't run into the clearing after me I wouldn't have had the sharp metal in my back in the first place." Derek said with a growl back at him but one look into those brown eye he crumbled. "Okay fuck! Stay behind me the ENTIRE time and if things get to dangerous, you will head behind a tree and stay there til I get you. Got it?" He continued. "Yeah I got it, let's go." Stiles said pointing to the clearing above him.

****

“Stiles! Run!” was the last thing he heard before he felt himself being torn to pieces. He was stupid and brave. He should have listened. Derek was right, Derek was always right. Stupid growly sour wolf with a hot body and incredible smile. At least his life had been pleasant he thought, he found love, he passed high school.. barely and he’d witness the supernatural world. What more could he ask for? Oh yeah well besides surviving a werewolf attack. He smiled as the weight of the wolf was pulled off him. “No, please don’t..” He heard Derek say but that was all. Because now he slowly falling into a soft black abyss of numbness, this place reminded him of that time he was playing hide and seek with Scott decided it was a good idea to hide in the overpacked coat closet but forgot the door locked from the outside. Both places were warm, comforting but all together way too dark. Just as he was struggling around in what felt like blankets, he saw a light shining a path towards something. He took it and never looked back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometime after the battle.

**Epilogue**

 

It was five am when Derek Hale woke up in his warm bed several months after the battle in the clearing. Things were slowly starting to get better and back to normal as they could be. His pack had mourned over the lost of their pack members and those hit hardest like him, Lydia & Isaac were finally starting to smile again. “We had agreed that we would never forgot those lost and that they would always be here with us.” he thought to himself as he rolled over in his bed and sighed loudly.

“Geez Derek could try to be quieter, I still don’t have to be up for class until nine.” He heard the familiar voice of his mate growl. “Well Stiles, if you’d like to sleep downstairs on the couch, be my guest.” Derek said laughing a little and wrapping Stiles in a hug. “You, my love have gotten a lot grumper since you become a wolf.” He continued, wrapping his arms around the younger man’s waist. “Yeah, now I know the teen wolf angst you have been carrying around inside you. Being a wolf in the morning sucks, you hear everything times ten. How do you get any sleep?” Stiles said sticking his tongue out and kissing Derek’s cheek that was resting on his shoulder. Derek smiled and said. “It’ll come to you, when it does.” He said resting his lips on the nap of Stiles’ neck.

 

_Years would go by. The pack would grow becoming stronger and stronger. First would be Erica and Boyd who married and had their first child Alex, 2 years after the battle. Next, Allison and Scott would get married after breaking up about 3 more times and finally realizing they were actually always meant to be together. And as fate would have it they had 3 little reminders of why they were always meant for one another. Lydia would leave for a few years, unable to handle being around Jackson’s memories but she would come back and find herself a new wolf to love that she had never seen in that light before. A few years after she came back to Beacon Hills, Isaac and her would marry in the clearing as a thank you to the two people they loved for bringing them together. As time went on they would have twin boys named Peter and Jackson. Both of whom were stubborn and caring just like the men they were named after. Last would be Stiles and Derek who would marry the day Stiles turns 26, because Derek wanted Stiles to live a little before they started a family. That they did, Laura was born when Stiles was 29 (the product of a friendly redhead and a beautiful sour wolf.) and she would be the perfect beginning to the ending of their story._

**Fin**


End file.
